PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT. Hypertension (HTN) is the leading modifiable risk factor for cardiovascular disease (CVD) affecting 100 million US adults with $80 billion/year in direct medical costs. The pace of evidence generation in HTN research is fast yet translating and implementing discoveries that improve awareness and treatment while also reducing disparities remains a major challenge. We need scientists from diverse backgrounds who are connected, engaged, and equipped to ask the right questions, work in a ?team? environment, and disseminate results that directly impact health for patients with HTN. The long-term goal of the University of Utah Translational HTN Symposium is to: (1) advance translational and population team science in HTN, (2) train the next generation of HTN team scientists, and (3) reduce the burden of and disparities in HTN. By bringing together senior and promising Early-stage Investigators (ESIs) from diverse disciplines, backgrounds, and career-stages, the University of Utah Translational HTN Symposium and ESI Workshop will synthesize the latest evidence, accelerate research progress and knowledge dissemination, and develop the next generation of HTN research team scientists. Our symposium incorporates major themes of the NHLBI mission and its 2016 Strategic Vision into our specific aims: (1) Accelerate translation, dissemination, and implementation of the latest findings and stimulate new research endeavors in HTN and (2) ESIs learn to access and design analyses using NIH-funded cohort studies and randomized trials and write clear manuscript proposals. Day one of the two-day Symposium will consist of seven, 45-minute presentations, one traditional keynote presentation, and a poster session featuring ESIs, and a networking event and dinner. Day two will facilitate ESIs learning to access and design analyses of ambulatory BP (ABP) data and write clear manuscript proposals using NHLBI-funded cohort studies. In 2019, we will focus on analysis of ambulatory blood pressure data in the Jackson Heart Study (JHS) and The Coronary Artery Risk Development in Young Adults Study (CARDIA). Senior JHS and CARDIA investigators will provide one-to-one faculty-mentor feedback and facilitate group discussions to enable ESIs to use and access the JHS. Methods development will focus on analysis of ambulatory BP data. Each ESI will have a draft manuscript proposal and key senior contact at the end of the Symposium. Our Symposium is highly significant because it (1) promotes collaboration between research groups and accelerates research progress, dissemination, and impact, and (2) trains ESIs in HTN-specific research methods needed for analysis of cohort studies and clinical trials. Innovative features include active learning format that ensures ESIs gain analytical skills required for high-impact manuscript proposals. The expected outcomes include (1) increased collaboration and acceleration of research progress and knowledge dissemination and (2) senior mentor-ESI pairs leading to increased manuscript proposals submissions by ESIs.